


Back on tracks

by Pikkulef



Series: Daredevil Post S3 Collection [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikkulef/pseuds/Pikkulef
Summary: Just a tiny post S3 drabble that I kinda like. May be extended in the future - but I have another WIP cooking.





	Back on tracks

“So… now, what?” Karen had like the shadow of a smile in her voice.

Foggy had had to answer a client’s call and had hastily disappeared, leaving Matt and Karen alone. Rather than staying cold inside Fogwell’s, where the heating had been cut, or rather not put on in a long while, they had retreated to a small coffee shop to warm themselves.

“Yeah… what, now?” Matt replied. He was warming his hands around a mug of green tea, but he was also able to taste Karen’s hot chocolate from where he was. It was a good chocolate, lots of milk and strong cocoa. She had some on her lips… 

He felt a little guilty for not talking much, but this was overcome by the sense of relief at having both his friends back. And they still wanted him back in their lives. He had been marvelling at this thought for days now. He was allowed a new beginning. It was… unhoped for. Not counting Sister Maggie – this, was a miracle. Asking for what next was going to happen now, whatever Karen had meant, felt like asking for way too much, considering what he had been given already.

He sensed Karen turn her head to look to the window, and her hair setting free from behind her ear. Smooth and silky. He didn’t need to touch it to know. Still turned away, she slid her hand behind her neck to support herself. She licked her lips. He loved that noise, but he knew it was because she was afraid or anxious about something – her heartbeat had spiked.  
“I don’t know how useful I’d be for the firm.” She turned back, facing him. “Maybe we got ahead of ourselves, I wouldn’t -  
“You were central to us and you will still be.” His hand found hers, and he leaned towards her, over the table. “Even better. Now you won’t be just our secretary –  
“Office manager, Matt,” she teased.  
“Sorry.” He couldn’t repress his smile. “You won’t be solely our _office manager_ , you will be our investigator.  
“As if…” She made a show of looking around, turning her head, and lowered her voice, taking a mock-conspiracy tone, “As if our _masked friend_ didn’t do much of the investigation already.  
“You call that investigating?” Matt laughed.  
“Well, it pays, doesn’t it?” She laughed too.  
“I was thinking more in the lines of what you already have done. Digging. Finding leads, following paper trails… _He_ can’t do that, you know. Paper trails... Besides –  
“I figured –“  
Karen had talked before Matt could continue. “Sorry, go on.  
“No,” Matt had sat back, visibly embarrassed, “No, it’s alright, nothing important.” He drank from his tea. Karen took his hand back in hers.   
“Yes, it is. I was just going on with the joke, but you? You had something to say. Also, I can see it on your face. You may be able to read my emotions – but your face is no less an open book, Matt. Even with your glasses on.”  
He licked his lips. He was both angry at himself for letting it slip and amused at Karen’s reaction. Amused wasn’t exactly the word. It was more… tender than that.  
He smiled, but didn’t say anything. It was a genuine smile, however. Karen felt herself smile in return, she couldn’t help it. He was there. In front of her. And looking like he was back for good.  
They drank in silence, still taking their times – night was falling outside, promising even more freezing temperatures, so a few more minutes of warmth were welcome. Karen had not let go of Matt’s hand.  

Once they stepped out in the cold, she offered her arm to him, and as he took it and drew her closer, he let out, in an almost sheepish voice: “I’ve been missing you.”


End file.
